Bones Pretty Cure! Episodes
This is a episode list of Bones Pretty Cure! Human Hunting Arc 1-24 (人間狩りアーク Ningen Kari Āku). BPC1: Bones Precures are Coming! Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori, and Maka! (ボーンズ プリキュアを来ている! 白雪、銀、ひより、とマカ! Bōnzu Purikyua o Kite Iru! Shirayuki, Yin, Hiyori, to Maka!) BPC2: The Last descendants of the Japanese Wolves! Hibiki’s True Appearance! (最後のニホンオオカミの子孫! 響の真の外観! Saigo no Nihon'ōkami no Shison! Hibiki no Shin no Gaikan!) BPC3: The Wolf Sisterhood! Shirayuki and Hibiki! (オオカミの姉妹関係! 白雪と響! Ōkami no Shimai Kankei! Shirayuki to Hibiki!) BPC4: The Emotionless Dancing! Yin and Kanade! (無表情な踊る! 銀と奏! Muhyōjōna Odoru! Yin to Kanade!) BPC5: Feline Heartbeat! Hiyori and Ellen! (猫の心拍! ひよりとエレン! Neko no Shinpaku! Hiyori to Eren!) BPC6: Beauty + Brains = A Dangerous Mix! Maka and Ako! (美容+頭脳=危険な混合! マカとアコ! Biyō + Zunō = Kiken'na Kongō! Maka to Ako!) BPC7: The Real Torture! Ako’s Intensive Training! 本当の拷問! アコの集中訓練! Hontō no Gōmon! Ako no Shūchū Kunren! BPC8: BPC9: BPC10: BPC11: BPC12: BPC13: BPC14: BPC15: BPC16: BPC17: Danger of Pollution, the Nature Havoc. (汚染の危険, 自然大混乱. Osen no Kiken, Shizen dai Konran.) BPC18: BPC19: BPC20: Humans are Stupid. We Couldn't Live in Any Way But This One. (人間たちは愚かである. 私達はこの生き方でしか生きれなかった. Ningen-tachi wa Orokadearu. Watashi-tachi wa Kono Ikikata de Shika Ikirenakata.) BPC21: Distressed Children! Muse’s Cry. (ユーズド子供! ミューズの叫び声! Yūzudo Kodomo! Myūzu no Sakebigoe.) BPC22: Yin's Point of View. Things That Don't Change, Things That Changed. (銀の視点. 変わらないもの, 変わったもの. Yin no Shiten. Kawaranai Mono, Kawatta Mono) BPC23: Angry Melody! Wolves That Seek a Different World! (怒れるメロディ! 変わる世界を望むオオカミ! Ikareru Merodi! Kawaru Sekai o Nozomu Ōkami!) BPC24: The End of the Human Hunting. Peace has returned. (人間狩りの終わり. 平和が戻ってきました. Ningen Kari no Owari. Heiwa ga Modotte Kimashita.) Beast Hunters Arc 25-36 (ビースト ハンターズアーク Bīsuto Hantāzu Āku). BPC25: It's a Festival! Everybody Gather Round!" (お祭りだよ! 全員集合 Omatsuri Dayo! Zen'in Shūgō!). BPC26: The Beast Hunters Appears! A New Threat! (ビースト ハンターズに表示されます！新たな脅威！Bīsuto Hantāzu ni Hyōji sa Remasu! Aratana Kyōi!) BPC27: White Haired Kanade. The Scarlet Scar on the Body. (白髪の奏. 体に深紅の傷跡. Shiraga no Kanade. Karada ni Shinku no Kizuato.) BPC28: Accepting as we are. The Greatest Change. (私たちがそうであるように受け入れ. 最大の変化. Watashitachi ga Sōdearu yō ni Ukeire. Saidai no Henka.) BPC29: Injured Beat! A Big Scar on the Forehead! (負傷したビート! 額に大きな傷跡! Fushō Shita Bīto! Gaku ni Ōkina Kizuato!) BPC30: BPC31: Kawauso’s Anger and Muse’s Tears! Mephisto and Spirit’s Death! (カワウソの怒りとミューズ の涙! メフィストとスピリットの死! Kawauso no Ikari to Myūzu no Namida! Mefisuto to Supiritto no Shi!) BPC32: BPC33: Hibiki Kidnapped! Raji’s betrayal! (さらわれた響! ラジの裏切り! Sarawareta Hibiki! Raji no Uragiri!) BPC34: The Albino Precures appears! (アルビノ プリキュアが登場し! Arubino Purikyua ga Tōjō Shi!) BPC35: BPC36: Alone in the Despair. Hibiki Goes Missing Forever? (絶望で一人で. 響は永遠に不足して行きますか? Hibiki wa Eien ni Fusoku Shite Ikimasu ka?) Hibiki’s Secret Arc 37-48 (響の秘密アーク Hibiki no himitsu Āku). BPC37: Hibiki's True Identity. Who is Holo? (響の本当の身元. ホロは誰ですか? Hibiki no Hontō no Mimoto. Horo wa Daredesu ka?) BPC38: Holo and Lawrence. The Forgotten Past. (ホロとロレンス. 忘れの過去. Horo to Rorensu. Wasure no Kako.) BPC39: Holo and Bishamon! The Origin of the Animals War! (ホロと毘沙門! 動物たち戦争の原点! Horo to Bishamon! Dōbutsu-tachi Sensō no Genten!) BPC40: () BPC41: The Total Breaking?! A Destroyed Friendship?! (合計断線?! 破壊された友情?! Gōkei dansen?! Hakai sa Reta Yūjō?!) BPC42: Hiyori's Sacrifice! Purgatorial Flame Dance! (ひよりの犠牲! 煉獄炎舞! Hiyori no Gisei! Rengoku Homuramai!) BPC43: BPC44: BPC45: Our Dads are Resurrected! Parental Reunion! (父親たちが復活! 親の再会! Chichioya-tachi ga fukkatsu! Oya no saikai!) BPC46: Save Raji and Mao! Defeating Bishamon! (毘沙門を倒しする! Bishamon o Taoshi Suru! Raji to Mao o Sukue!) BPC47: The One Who Vanishes, Melody or Lobo? (消えゆく者, メロディやローボ? Kieyukusha, Merodi ya Rōbo?) BPC48: A New Day Dawns, Shirayuki's Journey. (新たな日の夜明け,白雪と響の旅. Aratana hi no Yoake. Shirayuki no Tabi.)